


Butterflies

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Girl Direction, Kissing, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hates Harry. Harry hates Louis. They don't really know why. It's just the way things have been since they were children. But they aren't children anymore. In fact, they're away at uni together, living in the same student housing. One day, Harry appears on Louis' doorstep with a bit of a predicament, and suddenly Louis realizes maybe she doesn't Harry as much as she thought. In fact, maybe she's a little bit sort of in love with her. Featuring a Netflix and cuddle date, lots of fluff, and an Anne of Green Gables reference just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random and I really should be studying for the three tests I have coming up this week instead of writing this...but alas.

Louis Tomlinson had just settled in on her twin sized-bed, the covers bundled up around her, her back propped against her numerous pillows. On her lap sat her laptop, covered in countless stickers. She was just about to pull up an episode of Breaking Bad when there was a knock on her door. Louis frowned at the direction of the door. It was Friday afternoon. Classes were finally out for the day. And while typically, Louis wouldn’t be opposed to guests, she was currently on her period. And she was, as Liam fondly called her, Tommo The Terror during that particular week. It wasn’t that Louis _meant_ to be bitchy to her friends and loved ones, it just was what happened. Fucking hormones, right? After dealing with Louis for the years that they had, all her friends knew better than to be around her during that week once a month. Niall once joked that she should wear a sign around her neck warning people to stay back ten feet. Louis had slugged her for that.

So the fact that someone was currently knocking on her door was an oddity. Louis figured maybe if she just stayed real still and quiet, the person would think she wasn’t in and would leave. That was a good plan, right? Louis pulled the covers up over her head and waited. Silence. Her plan had worked! And Liam said The Tommo Way never worked. Ha! Louis was _so_ going to rub this in her face the next time she saw her.

“Hello?”

Or not.

Shit. Her plan had failed. The little voice sounded so meek and desperate and Louis really was a good person - she _was._ So she kicked off her covers and made her way towards the door of her student flat. Once she unlocked the door and opened it and saw who was standing there, Louis immediately said -

“Nope,” and attempted to shut the door.

She would have shut the door had it not been for the hand that jutted out, stopping her from doing so. Louis could be a bitch, but she wasn’t really one for slamming hands in doors. Even if that hand - chipped blue nail polish and all - belonged to Harry Styles.

It wasn’t that Louis hated Harry...okay, that was inaccurate. She _did_ hate Harry. But it wasn’t exactly her fault, see? It was just one of those natural things. She had known Harry Styles since primary school, and they had never gotten on at all. It started, she supposed, when Harry had worn her hair in pigtails one day. And honestly, what good were pigtails if they weren’t meant to be pulled, right? And Louis sat right behind Harry in Miss Stacy’s class and that pigtail was just calling to her. So she’d yanked it. _Hard_. And Harry had reacted in a way that Louis never would have even imagined. She’d picked up her spelling workbook, stood up, and whacked Louis hard over the head with it. They’d both received a punishment of having to stay in at recess and had passed the thirty minutes sending each other dirty looks.

And from then on, it was full on war. They bickered constantly. Their teachers just learned not to put them in groups for any assignments. At recess they shoved and kicked dirt at each other. At lunch, they sneered at each other across the cafeteria. When they did have to sit together for some type of school event, they both made sure to let the other know how much they hated having to do so. It went on like this even as they got older. Louis supposed as they got older, it just continued to get worse. When she’d pass Harry in the halls, she’d shove into her. When Harry would walk down the hall with her friends, Louis would sneer at her. And it wasn’t all Louis’ fault either. Harry was equally to blame! Louis still didn’t forgive her for switching out the padlock of her locker one day without telling her, and then refusing to give her the combination for the new lock. They were just constantly at each other’s throats. And it was just the order of the universe. Louis didn’t question it, and as far as she knew, Harry didn’t question it either.

Their friends did though.

That is until Louis slugged them enough times for them to learn not to bring up any talk of “secret crushes” and “flirting banter” ever again.

And Louis had thought maybe, just maybe, going off to uni would mean never having to see Harry Styles again. And if she was honest, she wasn’t sure how she felt about that. The very last week of school, she’d felt funny in her tummy and was a little anxious at the thought of never seeing Harry again. It was probably nothing though, right? She had just grown used to the obnoxious girl with an obnoxious large mouth and huge green eyes and poofy brown curls. It didn’t mean anything more than that. It _didn’t_.

Louis had chosen a uni her friends were going to, and she moved into the student flats just off campus. And she genuinely thought she’d never lay eyes on Harry Styles again. But apparently the universe had other plans. Because Harry had chosen that uni too, and those student flats as well. And the student flats went alphabetically at the start of each new year, and Harry Styles ended up right across the hall from Louis Tomlinson. And Louis maybe hated her even more for that. 

They never really interacted though. It was different from when they were back home. There was no shoving or banter. Just an odd silence and strange looks that made Louis again feel funny in her tummy. She wasn’t exactly a fan of that feeling. It frustrated her that Harry made her feel that way. They kept to themselves, having their own circle of friends. Louis had her own private flat, and Harry had a flatmate that Louis never saw. And while Louis supposed she should be glad that she and Harry were finally moving past each other, it made her feel strange. She almost missed the bantering and the teasing. She’d enjoyed rilling Harry up all those years - enjoyed the pink blush that peppered her cheeks whenever Louis would tease her. Now it was just boring and different and odd and Louis didn’t like that one bit.

They even shared classes together, and never spoke. It was as if being away at uni together had put them in some kind of alternate dimension.

Seeing Harry standing at her door was simply weird as fuck and Louis didn’t like it. She wanted her to go away. She was having cramps and all she wanted to do was curl back into bed with Breaking Bad and a bag of crisps. She didn’t want to deal with Harry Styles right now, or ever.

“Louis _please_ ,” Harry begged, shifting her weight on her feet. She sounded so desperate and Louis frowned, looking at her. Her messy brown curls were pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head. Her lip was bitten red and her eyes looked anxious and distressed. Louis noticed then the hot water bottle pressed to her tummy.

“What do you need?” Louis asked dismissively, “I’m not in the mood right now, Styles.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Harry bit her lip again, her eyes dropping to the floor before scanning back up to Louis. She was looking at her through her lashes and she looked absolutely terrified. And that just was. No. Louis was all for making Harry Styles’ life a living hell. But she didn’t much care for the girl looking at her as if she was genuinely terrified of her.

“Harry,” Louis sighed, trying her best to soften just a tad, “What do you need? Why are you here?”

“I…” Harry took a shaky breath, “I was wondering if you have... _things_. You see, I would ask my flatmate, but she’s always out and she’s gone for the weekend and she packed all her things with her. And I used my last one and I am really desperate and I could just walk down to the store, but I really don’t think I can make it that far. I’ve never had cramps like this before and I was going to ask someone else, but I couldn’t even make it down the hall. So I’m here. Asking you.”

Louis blinked, trying to process what Harry was saying. Things? What _things_? And then it dawned on her.

“Oh,” Louis’ eyes widened, “Um, yeah. Sure,” she opened her door a bit, allowing Harry to step inside her flat, “Um, right this way,” Louis motioned for Harry to follow her as she led the way to her small bathroom. She crouched down, opening the cupboard, and pulled out a box of tampons and a box of pads, “What can I do you for?”

“Um,” Harry winced, “The pads...please.”

“Sure,” Louis dug a few out of the box and handed them to Harry, “This should tide you over until you can get to the store.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, stuffing the pads into the front pocket of her hoodie, “I’m really sorry to have bothered you about this, Louis. I just...my friends are gone for the weekend and my flatmate is at her boyfriends’ I’m pretty sure. I just…I’m sorry.”

Louis had never seen Harry look so distressed before. She honestly looked as though she was going to burst into tears at any moment. And Louis couldn’t have that. She wouldn’t _allow_ it. 

“Hey,” Louis gently shoved Harry’s shoulder, “It’s fine, H. Really. I completely understand.”

Harry tried to smile, but her bottom lip still trembled slightly.

“Please don’t do that,” Louis begged.

“Do what?” Harry asked, her green eyes filling with tears.

“Cry,” Louis kicked herself for it, but she reached out and tucked a stray curl behind Harry’s ear, “Why do you look like you’re about to completely burst out the waterworks, H?”

Harry sniffled slightly, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand, “I don’t know,” she sniffled again, “It’s just been such a tough week. And I...I well...I made a D on my paper for Literature class which I worked _so_ hard on. And I haven’t felt well all week. And then today, I stubbed my toe getting dressed this morning and I burnt myself making tea and then I ran out of pads and I just...I…” and that did it. The tears sprang forth and there was no stopping them.

Immediately, Louis grabbed Harry in her arms and held her tightly, rubbing circles with the palm of her hand onto Harry’s back as she tried to soothe the poor girl, “Hey, hey...it’s okay, Harry. Really,” Louis said, trying her best to be comforting. She could be flat out mean to Harry, she knew this. But there was no way she was going to be anything other than soothing during Harry’s hormonal breakdown. Anything else would be going against the Girl Code, and Louis wasn’t about to do that.

That was _sacred_.

“You’re okay,” Louis soothed, “You’re going to be okay, Harry. I know it’s been a bad day. Just...just cry it out, okay babe?” 

Louis was no stranger to breakdowns during periods. Mostly hers consisted of cursing and breaking shit, but she had been known to break down and cry a few times too. And while Louis prefered to have her breakdowns completely in private, she could tell that wasn’t what Harry needed. Harry needed to be held and comforted, and if no one else was around to do it, then Louis was going to have to step up.

“Thank...thank you,” Harry sniffled, her face burying into Louis’ neck slightly, “I just...this is _so_ embarrassing.”

“Hey,” Louis pulled back slightly, gripping Harry by the shoulders, “It’s not. You have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about, H. Nothing at all.”

“I was so worried you were going to make fun of me,” Harry said, her voice shaking slightly.

Louis felt something sharp in her chest as she reached up to brush away some of the tears from Harry’s cheeks, “Nah, H. I wouldn’t make fun of you. Not right now. Not like this. Of course…” Louis let a wicked grin cross her face, “Any other time, and you’re fair game, Styles.”

Harry chuckled wetly, wiping her nose on her sleeve, “Thanks, Louis.”

“Sure thing.”

“I should um...I should probably get back to my place.”

“Okay,” Louis felt that funny feeling in her tummy again. Fuck, what was _wrong_ with her? Maybe it was the stomach flu or summat. Maybe being around Harry gave her the stomach flu. That had to be it. There was no other plausible explanation.

“Are you watching Breaking Bad?” Harry asked, spying the laptop on Louis’ daybed in the small living room.

“Uh, yeah,” Louis nodded, “I am.”

“I love that show,” Harry smiled a little bit too wistfully.

Louis took a deep breath before saying, “You know, you could stay and watch it with me.”

“Wait, what?” Harry frowned, turning to her.

Louis shrugged, “I mean, you’re clearly having bad cramps and a bad day and those two things together are absolute shit, mate. And you’re kind of by yourself and who’s going to reheat your hot water bottle when you need it?”

“You...you’re asking me to stay?” Harry’s brows furrowed together and her lips pressed together in a confused pout, “I don’t understand.”

“Look, I’m being nice here, H. Take it or leave it.”

Harry bit her bottom lip, thinking it over a minute before nodding. “Okay,” she said, “I’ll stay.”

“Cool,” Louis hopped back into the daybed. She lifted the comforter and motioned for Harry to join her. She didn’t understand why she was doing this, maybe it was the Girl Code or something. But Louis just felt protective. It was like when Lottie and Fizzy had their periods. The three of them had all synced up and would spend most of the time in bed together watching movies and feeding each other junk food. Louis always felt so bad for her little sisters, and taking care of them tended to distract her from her own cramps and sour moods. Maybe she could do the same for Harry. Especially since Harry was all alone.

Harry climbed into the bed next to Louis, and Louis pressed herself as close to the wall as she could to make room for Harry to sit. She rearranged the covers around them, so they were both covered up nice and warm. Harry removed the pads from her hoodie pocket and set them on Louis’ end table. 

“Sorry about the mess,” Louis said, knocking a stray sock off her bed as she reached for the laptop.

“I don’t mind,” Harry shrugged, “I like your flat. It’s homey.”

Louis rolled her eyes, “It’s _messy_ is what it is. I keep pestering Liam to come clean it for me sometime. She won’t.”

“Can’t say I blame her,” Harry said, a soft smile working it’s way across her face.

“Oi,” Louis frowned, “It’s her _job_! As my best friend it is her job to look after me and make sure my accommodations are livable.”

“I don’t exactly think that’s in the Best Friend Rule Book,” Harry said.

“Bug off,” Louis shoved her lightly before setting the laptop between them. She clicked on the episode she’d just been about to start. Harry shifted next to her, struggling to get comfortable. Louis rolled her eyes.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Nothing,” Harry’s cheeks pinkened, “I’m just...getting comfortable.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Louis groaned, “Look, I can’t focus on the episode with you wiggling around like that. So just c’mere,” Louis held out her arm and raised her brow determinedly.

Harry looked at her a bit skeptically before slotting herself under Louis’ arm, tucking herself against Louis’ side, “Thank you,” she said.

“Didn’t do it for you,” Louis rolled her eyes, “Did it so you’d stop being a disruption. Now hush up and watch the episode.”

She didn’t want to admit it, but Louis couldn’t help but find it kind of nice having Harry tucked beside her. Harry was soft and warm and she smelled like honey shampoo and Louis could have worse people glued to her side, she supposed. Somewhere along the way, Harry reached up to take down her bun, and Louis’s fingers ended up running through Harry’s curls. They were all tangled from being thrown up into the messy bun, but as Louis stared intently at the screen, her fingers worked through the curls’ and snags and knots in Harry’s hair. She tried to be as gentle as possible, and maybe she even smiled a little when Harry leaned into her touch. So what. It didn’t _mean_ anything.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed as Louis scratched her nails lightly over her scalp.

“What?” Louis asked, pretending to be engrossed in the episode.

“Feels nice is all,” Harry said, “Haven’t had my hair played with in a long time.”

“Do you like having your hair played with?” Louis asked, keeping her eyes trained on Jesse Pinkman.

“Yeah,” Harry shrugged slightly, her shoulder bumping Louis.

“You’re such a kitten,” Louis t’sked, “Honestly, H.”

She turned away from the laptop, tilting her head down to see Harry stilled tucked under her arm, a soft pink blush working it’s way on her cheeks. She was biting her lip again and Louis felt that funny feeling return to her tummy.

She’d always liked making Harry blush when she teased her. It was just amusing to her back when they were kids. But something about this was different. Louis liked this maybe just a little more.

“Meow!” Harry said suddenly and pressed up to lick a fat stripe up Louis’ cheek.

“Harry!” Louis squealed in shock, “What the hell?”

“You called me a kitten. I’m being a kitten.”

“You’re being a _menace_ ,” Louis growled, wiping at the spit on her cheek, “I have half a mind to kick you off this bed and onto the floor.”

Harry gave her puppy eyes, “Please don’t. I’m sorry Lou.”

Lou? That was new. Louis shook her head, “Stop being a pain in the arse and I won’t have to.”

Harry huffed and settled back down against Louis’ side, “Will you still play with my hair?” She asked softly.

“No,” Louis grumbled, her hand slipping back into the chocolate curls. Harry made a happy noise and Louis rolled her eyes, “Watch the damn show, H.”

The episode finished and before starting the next one, Louis asked, “You want me to heat that back up for you?” She tapped her finger to the hot water bottle, now barely warm, “I can fix us some snacks too. 

“Sure, to both those things,” Harry smiled, handing the water bottle to Louis.

Louis took the water bottle and crawled over Harry’s legs to head to her small kitchenette. Her flat was more of an efficiency, which she used to gripe about - especially the lack of a proper bedroom. But with cramps, and an admittedly cute girl in her bed, Louis was happy to not have to journey too far.

She put a pot on the stove to boil as she raided through the cupboards looking for snacks. Luckily, she was very proficient in the junk food department.  She grabbed some bags of crisps as well as a package of powdered donuts. Once the water had boiled, she refilled Harry’s bottle and returned back to the daybed.

“Donuts!” Harry’s face lit up.

“Yes ma’am,” Louis crawled back over Harry’s legs. She spread their snacks out on top of the quilt and handed the water bottle to Harry, “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, reaching for the donuts, “Why are you being so nice to me, Louis?”

The words hurt a little bit more than they maybe should have, “H, you’re on your period. How can I be mean to you when you’re suffering?”

“It’s never stopped you before,” Harry shrugged, stuffing a donut into her mouth, “Got my period when I was eleven. That was the year you dipped my hair into the green paint in art class.”

Louis winced, “I was a child then.”

“Last year...before graduation,” Harry covered her mouth with her hand as she chewed and talked, “You laughed at my picture in the program and called me ‘Harry Horseteeth.’

Louis winced again, “Okay, so...I don’t have the best track record. But what about you, Miss Switch The Lock On My Locker. Hmm?” Louis nudged into her, “What about _that_?”

It was Harry’s turn to wince, “Okay, so we were both utter menaces. Can we just eat junk food and watch Breaking Bad, please?”

“Oi,” Louis pulled back slightly, “So it’s okay for you to bring up my behavior, but I can’t bring up yours?”

Harry threw her head back, laughing. Louis had to admit, it was a good sight. Especially since Harry had been crying in her arms just a little over an hour ago, “Alright, alright,” she said, “Let’s just...call a truce for right now? And enjoy having a junk food and Netflix day, okay?”

“Works for me,” Louis wrapped her arm around Harry’s frame and pulled her back against her before starting up the next episode.

They ate their junk food and watched in mostly silence for the next episode. After eating her snacks, Louis found herself back at playing with Harry’s curls. She brushed her fingertips through them, raking her nails lightly down Harry’s back as she did so. 

“Mmm,” Harry hummed, “That feels nice too.”

“What does?” Louis asked, eyes still on the laptop screen.

“You doing that to my back,” Harry said, “I get the worst kinks sometimes and it just...it feels good.”

“Well then,” Louis shifted, “Budge up a bit, babe.” Harry did as Louis instructed, and Louis rearranged the pillows a bit behind them. “Alright,” she said, “Up, up. I’m moving the laptop a bit and you’re going to sit here,” Louis patted the bed in front of her, “And I’m going to draw on your back, okay?”

Harry smiled and nodded, rolling up off the bed as Louis rearranged things. She spread her legs out and motioned for Harry to sit between them. Harry crawled back onto the bed, plopping between Louis’ legs. Louis gathered Harry’s curls up and gently placed them over one shoulder.

“Put the laptop up on the nightstand,” Louis instructed, “That way we can see better.”

Harry did as she said and Louis began to gently draw across Harry’s back. 

“Wait,” Harry said, sitting up slightly and pulling the hoodie off, “There,” she said, tossing the hoodie aside onto the floor. 

She was wearing a thin, pale pink t-shirt. Louis bit her bottom lip slightly, letting her mind wander on how good the pale pink looked on Harry’s skin. Louis situated herself again before continuing to draw on Harry’s back. She made little swirls with her fingernails and traced different patterns and shapes. She tried to do a recreation of Starry Starry night, making large swirls with four of her fingers, her nails scratching gently as she did. Harry squirmed slightly, letting out a little huff of breath.

“What’s that?” Louis asked, continuing to make her swirls.

“N-nothing,” Harry said, squirming a little again as Louis’ fingertips grazed close to her ribs, “It just tickles a little.”

Louis couldn’t help the smile that broke across her face as she asked, “Oh, does it?”

“Y-yeah,” Harry jumped slightly as Louis’ nails purposefully scratched right along the curve of her ribs.

“You know,” Louis smirked, going back to tracing circles in the middle of Harry’s back, “You’re kind of an idiot, H.”

“Excuse me?” Harry turned her head slightly, a pout on her lips.

“I mean _really_ ,” Louis scoffed, flicking her fringe from her eyes with one hand as she dragged one fingernail along one of Harry’s ribs, “Telling _me_ of all people that you’re ticklish? Not a smart move, babe.”

“Lou…” Harry squirmed again, her voice warning, “Louis…”

“What?” Louis smiled innocently, “I’m just drawing on your back. Watch the show, H. You’re being a distraction again.”

Harry huffed but turned her attention back to the laptop. Louis’ mind was elsewhere though. She continued to rake her nails along Harry’s back, inching closer and closer to her sides until she wrapped her hands around Harry’s sides and pulled her back against her, tickling her.

“Louis!” Harry cried, attempting to wiggle and squirm fee, “Stop! No!”

“Shhh,” Louis chuckled, “I can’t hear the show, Harry. Honestly, this is quite rude of you.”

“Oh my God!” Harry giggled, trying her best to squirm out of Louis’ tight grasp, “Louis!”

“Tell you what,” Louis smirked, lowering her hands to tickle at Harry’s tummy, “I’ll stop tickling you if - and _only_ if - you apologize.”

“For _what_?” Harry cried, a squealing peal of laughter cutting off her question.

“For hitting me in the head with your spelling workbook when we were six.”

“Louis!” Harry squealed, “That was _ages_ ago!”

“Don’t care,” Louis bit her bottom lip playfully, tickling Harry even more, “Apologize.”

“Louis! We were children! And...and you started it! You pulled my pigtail!”

“Again,” Louis smirked, “Don’t care. C’mon, H. I can keep this up for hours.”

“ _Louis!_ ” Harry was squealing and giggling, wiggling and thrashing in Louis’ arms. Finally, she said breathlessly, “Alright, alright! I’m sorry! I’m sorry I hit you on the head with my spelling workbook when we were children!”

Louis’ hands instantly stilled. She pulled Harry against her chest, stroking her hair soothingly as she said, “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“God I hate you,” Harry mumbled with no heat behind it at all.

“Nothing new,” Louis shrugged casually, “But I do think it’s only fair that since you apologized, I apologize too,” Louis continued to stroke Harry’s hair as Harry hiccuped into her shoulder, “I’m sorry for being a bit of a prat to you all these years. You’re really not so bad. And if I’m being honest, before graduation, I was scared of never seeing you again.”

“Really?” Harry asked softly, “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Louis took a deep breath, “I guess maybe somewhere in between pranking each other and bickering with each other...I started to feel something for you. Something apart from burning hatred.”

“Oh, thanks,” Harry rolled her eyes.

Louis poked her in the side, making her squeak, “I’m apologizing here, Styles. Don’t be a dickhead. What I’m trying to say is...I was worried I’d never see you again. And then here you are. And we never talk and. We’ve been here for months and we haven’t said anything to each other until today. I don’t like that.”

“I don’t like it either,” Harry admitted, “But I know why I kept my distance.”

“Why?”

“You have to promise not to make fun of me if I tell you,” Harry begged.

“I can’t promise that, Styles,” Louis smirked, “But go for it anyway.”

Harry huffed, rolling her eyes, “Alright. So somewhere in between all the banter and everything and the bickering and the pranks, I fell for you. I fell for you hard. And I knew you didn’t feel the same. So I pushed those feelings all aside. And when I got to uni, and you ended up being here too, I just kept my distance. Because I didn’t want to get my feelings hurt. I thought if I could just pretend we didn’t know each other, my feelings would go away. But they didn’t go away, Louis. And even though we don’t talk...every time I see you, I get butterflies in my tummy.”

Butterflies! Suddenly it hit Louis. It wasn’t a stomach flu that made her tummy feel funny. It was _butterflies!_ Harry Styles gave her butterflies!

“We’re both proper idiots then,” Louis said, tucking a curl behind Harry’s ear, “Because I fell for you along the way too. And I...I realize this now. But I was scared you didn’t feel the same either, so I became meaner to you. Our last year of school, before graduating. I was terrible to you. But that was only because I was so scared I was going to lose you forever.”

“Fuck,” Harry threw her head back against Louis’ shoulder, titling her neck so she could meet Louis’ eyes, “We are a pair of proper idiots, aren’t we?”

Louis laughed before sobering a bit. A silence fell between them and Harry turned, rolling over to face Louis properly.

“So,” Louis said, tucking her hand into the curls at Harry’s neck, “You maybe like me a little bit, H?”

Harry shrugged, “Perhaps. What about you, Tomlinson? You maybe like me a little bit?”

Louis scrunched up her nose, “I mean, I could keep you around and not get too sick of you. Yeah.”

Harry rolled her eyes and Louis felt something dip in her tummy. Yes, somewhere along the way she’d fallen completely arse over tit for this girl. And she was embarrassed to admit that maybe Liam and Niall and Zayn had all been right all along. Louis pulled Harry towards her by the nape of neck, ready to kiss this girl and kiss her proper. When their lips were just about to touch, Harry pulled back. Louis frowned.

“Watch the show, _Lou_ ,” Harry mimicked, “You’re being a _distraction_! It’s really quite ru…”

Harry didn’t get to finish her sentence. Louis tightened her grip on her curls, pulling her against her as she said, “C’mere you little shit.”


End file.
